


The Best Halloween Bash Ever (According to Alex Standall)

by closetfascination



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: College, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfascination/pseuds/closetfascination
Summary: Alex loves Halloween and is actually looking forward to the third Annual Halloween Bash at Charlie, Diego and Luke's House.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123
Collections: Chalex Halloween Special 2020





	The Best Halloween Bash Ever (According to Alex Standall)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Recreational drug use.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

**_One Week Until the Halloween Bash_ **

"I'm not going fucking clubbing with you on Halloween." 

"But Alex, we're 21 now. We are actually legal, and you are choosing to stay home for some house party. You hate parties." Jess pleaded.

"Not as much as I hate nightclubs. There will be too many overly intoxicated people, bumping into me, possibly spilling their cheap beer or highballs on me. And the music. The fucking terrible dance music which might only be slightly better on Halloween due to the addition of "Time Warp" from Rocky Horror Picture Show. And that is a big if. You only want me to go to pretend to be your boyfriend and give death stares to gross dudes that hit on you." 

Jess smiled at his rant and turned on the charm, "Well, you _are_ really good at it."

"Can't Stephanie and Clara do that for you? I've seen them effectively ward off the creeps for you before." Alex sighed. 

"Yeah, but you are so much scarier," Jess insisted. 

"Oh, thanks. That's totally the vibe I seek to give off," Alex deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

"Pleeeeeease?" 

"What language do you need no in? I'm actually really looking forward to Luke, Diego and Charlie's third annual Halloween Bash." 

Jessica scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You? Looking forward to a party? Who are you and what have you done with the real Alex Standall?" 

"Diego is getting better every year at making tapas. That culinary school training is really paying off. Luke makes killer sangria and usually spends too much time on Pinterest, looking at decor. Charlie always delivers with some super cute looking "special" Halloween cookies. And while they usually invite a decent number of people, it is pretty low key and chill."

"No I get it, you'd rather stay home, get high on edibles and eat delicious food than come out for a once in a lifetime experience." 

Alex paused and nodded, "Yeah, when you put it that way, the Halloween Party sounds even more awesome." 

"How old are you? Fucking 40? With your fancy tapas and sangria?" 

"If this is how 40-year-olds party, I'm in. You should still come to pre-game. Luke's sangria is usually deadly and will save you some money on overpriced bar drinks. Goodness knows you won't head out to the club until like 10 pm. Bring Clara and what's her name, Stephanie?"

"You are fucking hopeless Alex Standall," Jessica said, shaking her head. 

Alex just laughed and smiled. There was no way he was missing this Halloween Party to go to a stupid club. No way.

* * *

**_Five Days Until the Halloween Bash_ **

Charlie was excited about the party. He had attended the first year when he was still in High School as well as last year after he became one of Luke and Diego's roommates. Each year, the party was bigger and better.

Charlie had moved into the house with Luke and Diego in his freshman year of college, replacing Beecher. Beecher had been given the Dean's Vacation due to an unbalanced schedule of mostly partying and not enough studying. It didn't help that Diego was in culinary arts school and had different study requirements since his schooling was more hands-on. Luke had been put on academic probation at the same time as Beecher but had managed to pull his grades up by getting decent marks on his final exams. They lovingly referred to their house as 'the frat house' because they rented the house from a local frat.

Each year, Charlie and Alex would bicker over what costumes they'd wear. Charlie had won every year so far. The first year, Charlie had convinced Alex to go as Loki, and he was Thor. The second year, Charlie has once again won the costume debate and Alex went as Zoolander and Charlie as Hansel. While Alex rolled his eyes initially at the idea, he had a killer Blue Steel look and was quoting the movie by the end of the night. Towards the end of the night, after most of the guests had left, they even did a dance-off. Alex had told him once that Halloween was his favourite holiday because "It is the one day of the year where it was totally acceptable to act and dress as weird on the outside as you felt on the inside." Charlie knew Alex also had a soft spot for Rocky Horror Picture show and had been working on Alex for weeks as to who would be who. So far, Alex had agreed wearing costumes from the movie, but they had not settled on who should be what. 

Basically, Alex thought that Charlie should be Rocky Horror and Charlie thought Alex should be. They already had the gold shorts and had each taken turns modelling them last week only for their impasse to end with them hooking up with each other and still no decision as to who would be Rocky.

"But you are blonder than me, so clearly you should be Rocky," Alex reasoned. This wasn't the first time Charlie had heard this argument. 

"But you look better in the shorts," Charlie countered, winking suggestively at Alex. 

"No you look better in them… "Alex wrapped his arms around Charlie, hugging him in for a kiss that started chaste enough, but Charlie deepened it for a moment before breaking away.

"No, I believe last time you said that I looked better without them," Charlie wore a sinful grin. 

"Well, you do, "Alex gazed into Charlie's blue eyes, "but you also look great with them on." Alex kissed Charlie again. 

"You are trying to distract me, "Charlie reluctantly broke away from Alex.

"Maybe," Alex said, as he closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, this time nibbling Charlie's bottom lip. 

Charlie pulled away again and insisted "We need to decide, Halloween is less than a week away."

Alex grinned, "So I'll be Frank, and you'll be Rocky. Decision made." 

"Will you be able to handle me wearing only tight gold shorts for the night?" 

Alex rolled his eyes, "Charles, you underestimate my self-control. And besides, since when has leaving a party early for some alone time ever been a bad thing? Plus you picked our costumes for the past two years, it is my turn." 

Charlie sighed but couldn't resist giving Alex what he wanted, "Fine, you win."

Alex kissed him and closed the door to Charlie's bedroom with his foot.

"I thought you had good self-control?" Charlie teased. 

Alex shrugged and replied, "Well, I don't see a need for restraint right now so..." 

Charlie laughed and responded by lovingly nudging Alex towards his bed, who moved all too willingly.

* * *

__

_**Three Days Until the Halloween Bash** _

Alex was in a good mood. The day before, they had finished picking up the rest of his Frank N. Furter costume as well as the make-up. He had decided to go with the less revealing lab coat version which mildly disappointed Charlie, but the corset was too expensive to justify for a single Halloween cost. Alex was thankful for that. While he had grown more comfortable with himself and his body, he perhaps wasn't _that_ comfortable. It was another reason why Alex was grateful Charlie had agreed to be Rocky. On the same trip, he also managed to get a box of his favourite candy, sour patch kids, on sale. Today, Alex had received his grades for his mid-term exams and had aced them. He low key enjoyed seeing all the decorated houses in the neighbourhood. Halloween was his favourite, and over the past few years, he'd really started to appreciate the little things in life. 

Alex was studying at the apartment he shared with his brother Peter. When he first went off to college, his parents had asked Peter if he could move in with him to 'save on the cost of accommodation', but Alex knew they wanted Peter to look out for him. At first, as usual, Alex felt like he was burdening his brother. But over time, they grew closer and were now closer than they'd ever been. He was just about to break for something to eat when he received a text from Charlie. 

**Charlie (5:45 pm):** u want to come over and help me bake cookies? 🍪 Diego informed me that the oven would be unavailable the day of and day before due to whatever he has planned for food

 **Alex (5:47 pm):** sure, when are you thinking? Also, we should probably carve the pumpkins 🎃 Diego gets all Gordon Ramsay when we get in the way in 'his' kitchen 😂

 **Charlie (5:50 pm):** tomorrow after u are done, class? also, u seem like ur in a good mood. I can always tell when u go from zero emoticons to using them❤️

 **Alex (5:52 pm):** i am in a good mood. i'm done at 2 pm should i just come straight over? 

**Charlie (5:53 pm):** sure. stay the night 😉?

 **Alex (5:55 pm):** don't have to ask me twice. i'll let Peter know, so he doesn't worry. 

**Charlie (5:59 pm):** i love you ❤️

 **Alex (6:01 pm):** love you too

Alex fixed himself a box of macaroni and cheese. As he finished eating, Peter arrived home from work. 

"Hey, how goes it? Did you leave any for me?" Peter asked, tossing his jacket on the back of the chair, walking into the kitchen and peering into the pot on the stove.

"Yeah, help yourself." 

"Did you even bother to cook some veggies to go with this?" Peter chuckled, helping himself to the rest of the macaroni and cheese in the pot.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Who are you, my mom?"

Peter laughed, "I kid…but seriously. Like we have a freezer full of frozen peas."

"Are you done criticizing my food choices?"

"Never, someone has to save you from eating all those sour patch kids you brought home."

"You only live once, and the roof of my mouth will heal," Alex smiled, grabbing one of the mini packages of sour patch kids and sticking one in his mouth. 

"Ah, I forgot how uncharacteristically happy you are around this time of year."

"Who me?"

"Yeah, you. It is like for a week my normally sarcastic as fuck brother is replaced with a doppelganger who looks like you, but smiles too much."

"What is wrong with liking Halloween?"

"How old are you? 12?" Peter teased. 

"21, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of Halloween. It is the one day a year it is socially acceptable to binge on candy. Oh speaking of which, I'm helping Charlie make his special cookies tomorrow and then I'm staying over so don't wait up."

"Bunch of stoners."

"Charlie prefers cannabiseur."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Right."

"You want some cookies, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say no if some happened to make it home."

"We are making them for 'the Frat House's' third annual Halloween Bash. If you aren't already busy, you are totally welcome."

"I'm hanging out with Chelsea. We are having a scary movie marathon."

"Awww that's cute. Well, you'll have the apartment to yourself. I'll be staying over at Charlie's."

"I don't know why you bother telling me anymore. You are over there like every other night."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to worry." Alex drawled. 

"Fair enough. If my baby brother were wilder, I might be worried. Just don't eat too many of those cookies," Peter said, placing his now empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"Yes, sir," Alex said sarcastically, and Peter sighed and rolled his eyes at his little brother's imitation of how they used to address their father. 

"You know you love me," Alex called after his brother as Peter made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

**_Two Days Until the Halloween Bash_ **

Alex met Charlie at his house right after school to help him with the cookies. They were making sugar cookies and had decided that they would use different shapes and coloured icing to distinguish between special cookies and regular cookies. When they removed the bowls from the fridge, Charlie gasped.

"What?" Alex asked, confused at Charlie's sudden panic.

"Dude, we didn't label the bowls."

"You mean…"

"I have no idea which is which."

"Well, I mean this isn't the end of the world."

"It isn't?"

"But it does mean one of us will have to get high tonight."

Charlie laughed, "One of us?"

"Well if we both eat from both batches, we still won't know which is which. One of us will get the placebo cookies basically and the other person the drugged ones. God, how am I explaining a basic drug trial to you when you are the one studying to be a nurse?" Alex teased.

"Ok, but it doesn't seem fair," Charlie whined.

"Oh, it isn't, but life isn't fair, Charles," Alex drawled, his eyes glinting with amusement.

They rolled out each batch and cut pumpkins out of one and bats out of the other. They baked them and decided that since it would take a bit for cannabis to kick in that they would each try a frosting free cookie and by the time the cookies cooled enough to ice, they would know which batch was which. Alex ate a bat and Charlie had a pumpkin cookie. After about thirty minutes, neither of them felt anything, so they agreed they should each eat a second. 

Fifteen minutes later, Alex felt his body go delightfully heavy and relaxed. 

"It's the bats!" Alex exclaimed, "I think we should paint them green."

Charlie laughed, seeing Alex high rarely got old, "Ok and orange for the pumpkins?"

"Yes and quick like, before I feel it necessary to melt into a couch."

The mixed the icing and decorated the cookies before Alex felt the need to retreat to the couch. On his way to the living room, Charlie took one of the newly iced bats and ate it. Alex had already made himself comfortable on the couch.

"No fair, I didn't get icing on my cookies," Alex pouted.

Charlie walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a pumpkin and gave it to Alex.

"Thanks. They are better with icing."

"Shall we watch some Netflix?"

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know maybe something halloweeny? 

"Hallow-weiner?" Alex could barely say the word before giggling. 

"Two cookies is always too many. You just needed to wait a little longer."

"Shhhhh! Why you so smart, Charles?"Alex shushed Charlie.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas?"Charlie suggested, without answering Alex's question. It was something he was used to Alex asking as he rarely listened to Charlie when it came to the cookies.

"Sure, I loooooove that movie."

Alex snuggled in letting Charlie cradle him as he dozed in and out of sleep. He smiled gently as Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. The cannabis was enhancing the sensation of the younger boys' touch sending pleasurable shivers through his body. Life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

**_One Day Until the Halloween Bash_ **

The house was abuzz with activity the day before the party. Diego was manically preparing various tapas, and Luke was combining the wine and various alcohols with the fruit to soak overnight for the sangria. Charlie invited Alex over to carve the pumpkins, a task they had failed to get to due to the cookie debacle, making sure they stayed out of Diego's way. Since pumpkin carving was messy, they decided to take advantage of the beautiful day and carve their gourds outside.

Carving pumpkins together had become a Halloween tradition for them. Alex decided that he wanted to carve a skull this year and Charlie refused to tell Alex what he was carving. 

"Come on, you won't even give me a hint?" Alex pleaded as he continued to cut an opening in the top of his pumpkin to empty all the seeds and pumpkin guts from his gourd. 

"Nope. I want to reduce the amount of time I'm teased by you."

Alex laughed, "Hey- I'm not that bad. But your carving didn't look anything like a cat last year."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "See, this way I can ask you what you think it is and whatever you guess will be what I carved," Charlie explained cheerfully, scooping out some more pumpkin guts from his pumpkin. 

They worked on their respective masterpieces, carefully carving different shapes. Alex was surprisingly good at carving, and his pumpkin looked like a skull when he was finished. Charlie's looked like something, although Alex wasn't really sure what it was. Alex kept turning his head from side to side, analyzing his boyfriend's design with a curious expression on his face.

Charlie was amused and enjoyed the fact that Alex was so perplexed by his creation. "So what do you think I carved?"

Alex scrunched his nose pensively and guessed "A rhinoceros?" 

"Yeah, that is totally what I carved," Charlie lied. He'd never tell Alex he meant it to be a unicorn.

"Sure, Charlie," Alex chuckled, knowing from the look in Charlie's eye that he was lying to him, "But whatever it is, I think it looks scary which is kind of the point right?"

Charlie smiled at Alex's attempt to make him feel better about his carving even though it actually didn't bother him that he was terrible at carving pumpkins. He really enjoyed watching how much the activity and his deficiency in it brought joy to his boyfriend's face.

"I love you, Alex," Charlie gazed lovingly into Alex's eyes. 

"I love you too, Charlie," Alex returned, kissing Charlie gently on the lips, avoiding touching him with his sticky pumpkin hands.

* * *

**_The Day of the Halloween Bash_ **

The day of the party came. Charlie set the pumpkins out on the step with candles inside. Luke decorated the inside of the house with orange mini lights. He also found a giant pumpkin that he emptied out to use at the punch bowl. Diego reheated the many different types of tapas he prepared for the evening. They all put their Halloween costumes on. Luke and Diego had decided to join them on their Rocky Horror Themed costumes. Diego was dressed as Riff Raff and Luke as Brad. Alex came over and helped them set as well as to pass out candy to the kids. Usually, the party didn't really start until after 8 pm.

All four boys were sitting around in the living room, drinking some of Luke's sangria when Jess and her two friends arrived at 8:30 pm.

"Wow, Charlie- nice shorts! You look so fetch!" Jess exclaimed. Charlie blushed, remembering that all he was wearing was the tight shiny gold shorts. 

"Back off Regina George, Rocky is mine," Alex teased. Jessica and her friends had come as the Plastics from Mean Girls. They were wearing pink even though it wasn't Wednesday. 

"I'm not Regina, I'm Gretchen Weiners. Clara is Regina, and Stephanie is Karen."

"Whatever, " Alex dismissed her.

"How much sangria have you had, Alex? And can you show us where we can get some?" 

"I've had precisely enough sangria, neither too little nor too much," Alex said in a falsely haughty voice, "Follow me!"

At around 9 pm, no one else had arrived. 

Alex asked, "So who else is supposed to be coming to this? All the people I invited that told me they were coming are here."

"Well, none of the people I invited could make it. The other chefs were going out somewhere." Diego stated. 

"Luke? Did you invite anyone?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, but they said they couldn't come," Luke stated, "I thought you guys were going to invite people."

Charlie laughed, "I totally forgot to invite people."

"Wow- so Alex is the only person that managed to get anyone to come to your party, and it isn't even his house?" Jessica stated the obvious, laughing "And none of you thought to communicate to each other how many people you expected?"

Diego looked at Luke, who shrugged and looked at Charlie, and they all burst into laughter. 

"I don't know, but I don't think this is a bad thing. More food and sangria for us." Charlie quipped. 

Diego chuckled, "We might be able to survive on tapas for the next week."

"I don't know, Diego, these pizza spring rolls are to die for, " Jess said, stuffing another one in her mouth. Her friends nodded in agreement. 

"Uh, go easy on the sangria, there is a lot of alcohol in it," Luke warned, "and with only the four or seven or however many of us there is drinking it, I don't want any of you to die or get sick. I like you all too much."

Alex's eyes lit up, and he smiled "I can't say I'm disappointed. All my favourite people are here, and I hate crowds. I've always enjoyed this party, but given the circumstances, I think this might be the best Halloween Bash ever." 

And so it would be remembered as the year they planned a massive Halloween party but failed to both invite people or get people to come. But none of them really minded. They all agreed that Alex was right, it was their best Halloween Bash ever. 


End file.
